A Day With Fox McCloud
by valkiriforce
Summary: An old story of the day I spent hangin' out with Fox McCloud...BELIEVE.


A Day With Fox McCloud - By valkiriforce

I woke up one morning to find myself looking at the clock. It was around 10:40 something, I had been up around 2 A.M. again, and so I had expected to sleep in. What I didn't expect was that there was someone downstairs playing my Nintendo Wii…

I made my bed and stopped the music playing on my computer (I tend to fall asleep to music); I was a bit surprised to hear someone operating the Wii in the living room. I thought to myself, "Could it be possibly my sister has a sudden interest in playing something like Super Smash Bros. Brawl? I know my dad wouldn't play Smash Bros. Brawl because he doesn't even understand that game." So I made my way downstairs to find myself shocked as to who was operating my Nintendo Wii.

"Fox McCloud!"

I was stunned as I stood there staring at him holding the GCN controller, he paused the game he was playing and took notice of my shocked face. He asked, "What? What's the matter?" I asked him, "W-what are you doing here! You're not supposed to exist!" He seemed a bit confused; I guess it should have been expected. "I'm not? Why did you think I died or something?" I was a little unsure how to handle the situation, so I turned around and tried to keep a cool face considering how surprised I was. I turned around and told him, "No, never mind. I just didn't know you were here. What are you doing here and how did you get here?" He cleared his face of being confused with me and began, "I was just making my way down the road and I wondered if I could stay here for the day." Again, I was surprised. He must have talked with my dad about it or something. I was wondering how he could have managed to get the permission to stay at my place, or how he could possibly exist.

I then asked him about his staying here,  
"So he let you stay or something?"  
"Who?"  
"My dad."  
"I never talked to your dad; I don't even know what he looks like."  
Then I felt a little more surprised than I already was.  
"So you just thought it would be OK to walk into my house or something?  
"Yeah."  
"…OK."  
Then I decided to walk over and see just what he was doing in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. I was not surprised to see him playing as himself. He then told me, "I didn't know anyone was in this house until you came down. Sorry if I busted in like this." I quickly told him it was OK that he busted in; I mean, come on. You can't just let a real live video game character walk away like that! So then I made myself at home (even though it IS my home) and grabbed another GCN controller and asked, "Mind if I join the game?" "Knock yourself out."

We had a basic brawl match at first; I noticed the two computers he was fighting were level 9.  
"You're fighting against level 9 computers?"  
"Yeah, I'm really good at this game."  
"Oh…OK."  
We kind of had a natural conversation while playing the game. When we first brawled I chose to play as Luigi. He seemed to take it weirdly though.  
"You're going to play as Luigi?"  
"Yeah, I like to play as Luigi and Fox a lot."  
"…Why don't you play as Fox?"  
"Cause you're already playing as him."  
"We can both play as him, he'll just change color scheme."  
"I know that…I've played this game a thousand times."  
"OK fine, you can play as Luigi if you want…although I don't see anything wrong in both of us playing as Fox."  
I honestly didn't know what to say so we just continued on with the game. We must have played for a solid hour or so before he requested we play something else.

"So…what other games you got"  
"Well…I keep my Wii games in this cupboard by the couch."  
I opened it to reveal a golden library of every Nintendo Wii game ever made…nah, just kidding. I opened it to reveal a few decent games for the Wii. He noticed Mario Kart Wii right away due to the huge box I keep it in. "Hey! That looks like fun." So we played that for a while. I mostly played as either Luigi or Waluigi considering those are the coolest characters in the game (at least in my opinion), Fox however, played as either Yoshi or Mario. He refused to play as Donkey Kong because he claimed he looked like Andross or something.  
"What? Donkey Kong looks nothing like Andross, and he's not even a bad guy."  
"Well, technically he was in the first game he appeared in."  
"Yeah, but times have changed since way back then."  
"I still don't trust him…"  
"Are you racist against monkeys or something?"  
"No, I just think he looks like Andross. And I know he was bad at one time before…"  
"Ah, never mind."  
So we played Mario Kart Wii for another good hour before we got bored again. It was awhile before my dad made it home from somewhere. I entered the garage and told him we have an unusual guest. At first he didn't believe me (to be expected) that is until I proved it by introducing him to Fox McCloud of the Star Fox games. He was certainly shocked (to be expected) and he ended up talking to him alone while I wait in the car for some reason. Oddly enough, Fox approached the car and took the driver's seat. I was surprised nonstop that he was able to drive a car. I had no idea where we were going but apparently he talked with my dad about going somewhere. When he entered the car he didn't look all that happy (to be expected) he told me that although my dad was fascinated, he didn't want him barging into the house. My dad had asked him a favor though, to take me out to get a job application. Fox seemed a little disappointed, as if he were babysitting me or something. So I told him, "If you just drive around the block for a while we'll both be off the hook." He actually took me up on that (which wasn't expected) so we just drove around the place. I never really got to see the looks on the other driver's faces when they notice a fox driving the car.

So we cranked up the radio to some awesome music (Soundgarden or something awesome) and we just rocked and rolled around the place. Then we returned back and I had told him that maybe it would be better if we sneaked inside instead of encountering my dad with his endless demands. Well, at least I spotted him on the phone (like he always is) so Fox and I decided to sneak upstairs. He saw my N64 and exploded. So we played Star Fox 64 multiplayer, and he nailed me. No, really, he NAILED me like the greatest gamer on the face of the planet. So I asked him when the hell he would ever have time to get good at such a game. He told me, "Easy, I've lived through it! The game's a cakewalk in comparison." I couldn't believe it, there was no competition going on. I never came close to beating him either. It was like playing Halo online for the first time.

It was hard for me to convince him to do something else; he wanted to play Star Fox Assault next. So we did and he nailed me again and again. He seemed to be pretty satisfied while I was left…well…cursing myself. I couldn't curse Fox out, cause he's awesome no matter what.

So finally, I convinced him we should play something else (something I was good at), I convinced him to play Contra III: The Alien Wars for the Super Nintendo. He was mauled. I was kicking butt though, he was a little confused at first, but he got used to it somewhat. But it never did him enough that he would die random deaths having not played such a tough game before (it was easy mode too) he then watched me finish the game after dying and taking a lot of my lives just so he could re-spawn. I beat the game in satisfaction and said, "Wasn't that an awesome game?"  
"Yeah…HEY! Wanna play another Star Fox game?"  
"Y'wha! You've kicked my butt enough in all of those games, are you ever satisfied?"  
"Yeah, we could play Star Fox Adventures."  
"That game isn't multiplayer."  
"OK, then I could play it and you can tell me what to do."  
"Actually, it's been awhile since I've played that game, but I do have a guidebook for it."  
"Well then go fetch it."  
Man, he was so demanding.  
"Actually, I don't have it. I let my friend borrow it so he could beat the game."  
"…And you let him take it?"  
"What? I trust my friends."

Man, he wanted it all. So he would play Star Fox Adventures while I went on the computer telling people of my amazing day. Of course they didn't believe me, because it's the Internet. You can make crap up and get away with it for some reason, but this was real. Then it came to me.

"Hey Fox! You and I should get a picture together. For good times sake."  
"Good idea."  
"Let's get it by the TV!"  
"All right then!"  
So I took a picture of us hanging out playing games, so that it would live on in our memories (and so I could prove it to people that I really, REALLY wasn't making it up to sound like a psychopath).

We didn't do much else other than games; I think we played Frisbee in the backyard or something for a little while. I think the games we played were the most memorable for the amount of ridiculous things that happened. But man…I got to hang out with Fox McCloud! It was an awesome day I never expected to happen. But I'm glad it happened, even if his demands to play Star Fox games were incessant. I was glad to experience something super cool like I did. He later left near the end of the day walking back up the road to wherever the hell he was going. I will never forget the day I got to hang out with Fox McCloud.


End file.
